Ember
|Level = 19 |MarkI = Ember |Hardpoint = Heavy |Weapon Number = 18 |Img = |Damage = 180 per liter |Range = 350m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 300 liters |Unload = 10 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Ember is a close-range (up to 350 meters) heavy special weapon. Strategy This flamethrower weapon is the heavy counterpart of the light Blaze and medium Igniter. The Ember is a special weapon. It is special due to the fact it's the heavy weapon that can bypass both built-in or mounted energy shields (excluding Aegis and Absorber), as well as bypass and damage physical shields. This is a dangerous weapon due to its very high DPS, and the fact that its flames act as both explosive (splash) and plasma (energy) projectiles. Although the Ember is a powerful weapon, a major drawback is that the Ember's firing speed, compared to other weapons, is very slow, which makes it struggle against fast robots. Dashing and jumping are very effective ways of dodging the Ember's flames. However, with the proper skill, a player can still hit fast robots by anticipating the movement of the enemy robot, leading the projectiles right into the enemy. This weapon has perfect synergy with either the Blaze or the Igniter, but also can work well with Orkans, due to the splash damage effect and similar projectile speed, or Tarans, as they share the same maximum range. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 180 |level-02-damage = 200 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 220 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 250 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 270 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 300 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 330 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 370 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 390 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-10-damage = 440 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 480 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 525 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual liter of fuel (out of 300 liters) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 525 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 535 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 545 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 555 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 565 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 575 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 585 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 595 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 605 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 615 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 625 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 635 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual liter of fuel (out of 300 liters) Update History Poll Trivia *The Mechanism on the bottom of Ember is most likely a pilot flame, used to light the main output of the flamethrower. *An ember is a tiny, glowing piece of ash rising from a fire. *The Ember is the only weapon that does not have a reload animation *It takes players 17 days, 22 hours, and 30.75 million silver to obtain this weapon (creating packs of 400 with all 6 slots active) *Only this weapon and Blaze can bypass both Ancile and Physical shields Navigation Category:Energy